


Remind Her to Unwind

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holodeck Spa, Hot Tub, Short & Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: When Kathryn is stressed, one person always knows how to calm her down





	Remind Her to Unwind

“Is your presence required on the bridge, or are you merely preoccupied with the temperature and salinity of the water?” 

“No, you set it up just fine. Nice program,” mumbled Janeway. She stood stiffly with a hand on the hip of her black bikini, eyes locked on the blue glow of a PADD. Seven waded through the steamy hot tub water towards the slippery edge of the jacuzzi and tapped her wet fingers on the captain’s bare ankle. 

“If you have no further complaints about the holodeck’s configurations, then perhaps you could leave the ship’s duties alone for a moment and join me?”

Janeway looked away from the PADD and sighed, eyes crinkled exhaustedly. 

“The Holodeck’s just fine, ok? I really like the whole ‘pool in the middle of the forest’ idea. I’m just feeling so stressed right now.” Janeway gestured randomly with clenched hands. 

“The emergency subspace getaway probe we sent out to the D’Ctepcese system came back, and we have no idea why its delphic translators aren’t working anymore! Its rear adjuster paramagnetic nullifiers are down, and even worse? The damn thing is riddled with subinterlink anomalies that even Tuvok has no idea how to fix!” 

She threw the PADD onto the dewy evening grass. 

“I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do?” she yelled. 

Seven stared blankly as Janeway collapsed onto the ground and buried her head in her hands with heaving sobs. 

“Captain---Kathryn---that situation appears to be an affair of the most distressing inefficiency and difficulty to you, for which I pity you. However, you have devoted sufficient time to the probe, and now is your designated relaxation time. Your tireless work as captain easily merits a half-hour spent in the hottub with your wife.”

Kathryn looked at Seven’s long fingers reaching for a slender green champagne bottle lying on the ornate edge of the jacuzzi and smiled faintly. 

“You really think all I need to do is let it go right now?”

Seven nodded vigorously as she poured two glasses of frothing champagne. 

“That is precisely my opinion. You require rest and relaxation prior to resuming official duties on the bridge.”

“Oh, so you just want me in the tub for the safety of the ship?” asked Janeway slyly. “This has nothing to do with wanting me to sit on your lap and give you a nice big wet kiss, then?”

Seven blushed. 

“I must affirm that the prospect of that activity may very well influence my recommendation towards your leisure.”

“That looks like a yes!” Janeway flipped the PADD’s off switch. Dipping her scarlet-painted toenails in the bubbling water, she slid into the bubbles with a sigh, wading over to Seven’s lap. As she sat down and looped her arm around Seven’s neck, she took a sip of her drink and grinned, before grimacing again. Seven clinked her glass against Kathryn’s. 

“Do thoughts of the probe still preoccupy your thought patterns?”

Kathryn nodded silently, eyes downcast. 

“Kathryn, please focus your attention on my words: You are working tirelessly for Voyager. Strenuous labor in service of the ship and its crew has always been your standard. For a mere evening, grant your wife a favor, and commence pleasurable engagement with the program I have provided. Not simply for your enjoyment, but for mine as well, in observing your liberation from daily stressors.” 

Kathryn’s fingertips stroked through Seven’s hair.

“You really do want to help me feel better, don’t you?”

“As always.”

“And you just want to help me calm down?”

“Indeed.”

Kathryn leaned in slowly and kissed Seven under the glow of the woodland’s starry sky and sipped her drink calmly after her release from Seven’s soft lips. 

“Mission accomplished, Seven.”


End file.
